The Best Kind of Revenge
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: What's the best kind of revenge to you? Words, happiness, stealing a friend or a boyfriend away? If only it were that easy. Because maybe, just maybe the best kind of revenge is no revenge at all. Or is it? Because getting someone back just feels so good.


**_The Best Kind of Revenge_**

**_ What's the best kind of revenge to you? Words, happiness, stealing a friend or a boyfriend away? It seems as if Temari, Tenten and Ino can't chose. _**

**_ If only it were that easy. Because maybe, just maybe the best kind of revenge is no revenge at all. Or is it? Because getting someone back feels so good.  
_**

_ Summary: Konoha Akigito Academy boarding school. Where a lot of the people are cocky, annoying, loud, obnoxious, proud, uncaring, and cruel. While still there are some who are caring, loving, there for you best friends, good people. Now they have an assignment take care of realistic babies. Can they handle that together?_

"_This."_ Kakashi said slamming a heavy bag on his desk that made part of the room rumble.

"Is merely 20% of your grade for the semester until summer." Kakashi said lazily studying the mostly uninterested faces of his students.

"Heh, heh. But, _THIS, _is 80." Holding a baby up on the desk to display. Then he saw interest soar in the eyes of his students.

"Okay this is a 50/50 work, but like most parenting its usually 60/40 or less. So I won't be surprised at "sudden" complaints that you're doing all the work. To be honest, I don't care and I'm less likely to do something about it other than a slap on the hand. This baby is the highest technology and _**is like a real baby**_." Kakashi said, the last part burned into their brains and they froze. They were expecting it not to do anything but move a bit if that.

"Sooo…enjoy! Oh and how do you get a grade? There's a camera like thing that will detect how many things you do wrong and if it's over 250 that's an F. I'm not gonna bull shit you, to mess you up a bit I put two, so do a damn good job, if you want to ace this. So don't think it will be easy. There will be a list of you and your partner outside." Kakashi smiled torturing his students on the inside. He tossed them all a bag that Kurenai put together to help with the necessities of having a child.

"Class dismissed, let the madness begin. Oh and you all suck." Was his favorite line in his at the end of every class.

Shikamaru Nara-Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba/Akamaru Inuzuka-Temari No Sabaku

Shino Aburame-TenTen

Choji Akimichi-Izui Yawahuri

Neji Hyuuga-Kin Tsuchi

Sasuke Uchiha-Ino Yamanaka

Sakura Haruno-Naruto Uzumaki.

RockLee-Takito Urumishi

Gaara No Sabaku-Karin

Sai-Tayuya

Neji felt himself die a little inside. How could he take _her_ to his family? She was lower-middle class if that and had a bad attitude and to put accurately just plain dumb.

"I'm eatin' good tonight! I got's me a rich boy to take home!" Kin joked (Sound village girl).

"Well. It's I'm eating _well_ tonight. You know what screw it your whole sentence was full of bad grammar A. You don't have a country redneck accent. B. It's 'I'm eating well tonight, thank GOD, I have a well mannered wealthy male to take home to respectfully show to my family." Neji corrected her groaning already.

Hinata tugged on his shirt and whispered not to do things like that to her.

"The hell you just say?" Kin said not confused but angry.

"What the hell did you just say to me." Neji corrected again. Kin glared, holding in the urge to lunge at the boy.

"Listen i—" Kin began trying to control her rage.

"YEAH!! FUCK YEAH!! I'M WITH SAKURA!!!" Naruto blasted the second he saw her name next to his.

"Goody." Sakura feigned giving him a short glare and attitude.

"Heh, yeah." Naruto said getting all puppy-love-ish.

"Choji Yanamuri Akimichi get that baby food out of your mouth this instant!" Izui said already sounding like a mom jerking the food out.

"Guys, look, we get to hand pick them at lunch! Sasuke can we please get a girl?" Ino swayed hugging Sasuke and kissing his lips. Sasuke touched his lips and said no immediately.

"Good, cool, cause you know I wanted a boy too." Sakura cooed twirling her pink hair around her finger.

"Oh, you do?" Sasuke flirted iron gray eyes sparking in interest.

"B-boy's are fine too…just loud is all." Ino said quietly.

"Right, right." Sai agreed as he leaned against the hallway wall. Tayuya pursed her lips in a small fit of jealousy and pulled his ear leading him away.

"Come on Casanova, you can play Romeo when this is over." Tayuya said strictly.

"Please Romani?" Sai begged clasping his hands together and giving her a puppy look.

"Well…" Tayuya trailed.

"Thanks Romani!" Sai exclaimed kissing her cheek and turning back to Ino.

"Uh! Wait…" Tayuya said after his holding her index finger up to him but curled it in defeat.

"Temari, do you think Neji is capable of handling Kin?" Tenten whispered to Temari as the fight still waged on.

"Tch. I know so. It's Kin I'm worried about, the Hyuuga elders are know for being very strict and judgmental. In my opinion Neji's trying to help her out."

"That's right, I hadn't thought about that because they seemed to like me well enough when I used to come over as a kid." Tenten said

"Well, why'd you stop visiting?" Temari asked.

"Neji said it would be best." Tenten stated looking down.

"Hmm…well then, we'll have to fix that right?" Temari asked smirking mischievously.

"No! No! I-I like Rock Lee now, but you can't tell anyone okay?" Tenten said nervously looking over to him helplessly, hopelessly begging just down right craving Sakura's even if divided attention.

"She is such a bitch." Temari commented as she glanced over to Sakura who's dignity was no where to be seen. She was ignoring both Naruto's and Rock Lee's attempts and cries for her to stop kissing Sasuke right in front of them.

"Where's Ino?" Tenten said worried.

"Talking to Sai half way 'cross the room." Temari answered moving her head swiftly in her direction.

"Ugh, I'm trying not to be mean. But, Sai looks so much better with Tayuya and Ino sooo much more with Sasuke." Tenten said even more disgusted by Sakura.

"She's our best friend right? Might as well tell her." Temari said before being stopped by Tenten.

"Not. Yet, at least." She stated staring at Sai's happy expression.

"Why? The sooner the better it looks like to me." Temari said

"Yeah, well, Sasuke still a jerk now." Tenten said looking over to Sasuke who was cruelly doing nothing to stop or mention anything to Sakura about it.

"Right. We have a lot on our hands now." Temari stated smiling.

"Enough to quit soccer—the two of us?" Tenten affirmed hopefully.

"Uh, no." Temari said walking past her.

Ino stuck her tounge out to Sai who was constantly trying to tickle her with no avail.

"Kiba, SO HELP ME GOD WE ARE NOT GETTING A GIRL!" Temari screamed in disgust at her partner actually wanting a girl.

"They're more mature, and plus it's not like they're gonna grow up on us." Kiba said.

"Uh-uh, that's where your wrong. They age quickly, from baby to toddler. The day before schools over your done." Kakashi smiled.

"Fuck no, that's six months. It's like hell—January?" Karin replied loudly.

"Huh. Looks like _someone _can't handle it." Sakura said pursing her lips meanly.

"Bitch, no body's talking you." Karin said rudely, she licked her bottom lip and bit it and raised an eye brow sharply for a moment, her head swaying in attitude.

"Got nothing to say now, trick!" Someone shouted loudly making the hallways roar with laughter.

"Oh, I do. I very much do." Sakura said slapping Karin clear across the face.

"UNNEEDED DRAMA! UNNEEDED DRAMA!" Kakashi spat trying to split Karin away from Sakura's face. But, let her screw with her a little bit, because Sakura got on his nerves in class.

"Take _that _suck-ura! Still got something to say?" Karin laughed.

"Yeah. You're screwed." Sasuke said beyond pissed out cut-clear. Karin gasped a little.

"You actually _like_ her Sasuke?" Karin said in disbelief.

"None of your buissness, and you _will _regret that. I promise you. I promise you." Sasuke said dead serious the hallway went silent.

"The hell you will!!!" Kin screamed charging to Sasuke.

"I fucking dare you to, I fucking dare." Kin said immediately in Sasuke's face.

"Okay enough. Next person to swear, threaten, do anything put go to lunch when that bell rings besides school related with receive 2 weeks detention." Kakashi said clearly upset that it got this far.

"Yes, sir." They replied heading off to lunch.

Lunch Room:

"Awww…so cute!!" Ino said picking out the skirts for the girl.

"I told you—" Sasuke began.

"No. I'm really lenient on you ridiculing me and my friends. I am getting this girl, whether you like it or you don't." Ino said just as Temari practiced her to say. Sasuke's head tilted actually pleased with the way she stood her ground and only wavered when he really looked at her.

"So be it, but, not too much pink." Sasuke said sighing.

"Pink? Ew. Purple is what's hot." Ino smirked picking out all the purple girly things she could find.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. That's too much purple, mix it up like here's some navy blue, dark green, ah, here we go black, grey, brown." Sasuke said.

"She is not a boy, nor a tom boy she is where _girl colors._" Ino insisted.

"Fine, orange, white, baby blue, pink." Sasuke said taking the boy colors away.

"That'll be 268 dollars, 99 cents." Shizune smiled.

"Damn…" Ino cursed pulling out some of the clothes. Sasuke put his hand over hers to stop her.

"I've got it." Sasuke said in a pissed off voice.

"But, I can't pay you back." Ino said sourly mostly to herself.

"I'll find a way for you to pay me. Put it in the bag." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me student's since your day off is tomorrow I would like you to leave the babies here. Shizune and Hitake will be placing them at your doors promptly 6:30 am. They turn on at 7. And don't turn off until the day before schools over. The rest of your classes will be as normal, and you will receive no help raising your child. Any switching will result in an automatic F so your partner and your baby is yours alone. By the end of lunch you will pick out your baby's name and give it to Shizune to record. Now. Good Luck." Tsunade head principle said.

** After School:

"How much is this dress?" Ino asked the cashier at Veracity.

"Um…let me see, I don't remember off head." The lady smiled and looked Ino up and down.

_Good, at least this one looks like she can afford this. _

"*Bing!* That'll be $6,459." The lady smiled again awaiting Ino to take out her credit or debit card.

"61, 62, 63, 64. Here you are, I think I have 59 cents in my back pocket." Ino smiled then she frowned when the woman began to laugh hysterically disrupting customers.

"Hey, hey, um…Kari, what's going on here?" The manager of the store said. The woman froze and straightened up.

"Um, this girl is confused, she thinks this dress is $64 dollars and 59 cents." The woman said displaying it to her boss. Who began to laugh as well.

"Um…this dress is $6 _thousand_ 4 _hundred _59 dollars." The man explained when he had wiped a laughing tear away.

"Oh…well, why didn't you say so?" Ino asked.

"Hey! Don't take it away, I can afford it." Ino said still upset about the confusion but not upset enough to let the dress go.

"Here." Ino said gently praying she still had her 10 thousand her dad sent her when she first arrived at the boarding school 8 years ago.

"Oh. Here you are." The woman said handing it over after Ino paid.

"You have 74 thousand left on your debit card sorry about the confusion." The woman nervous and obviously embarrassed. Ino's eyes widened, the last thing on her mind was to hide her expression.

_H-how? Damn…I know I didn't spend a lot of this money but what? _

Ino sped out of the store and called her dad.

"Dad, how is it that I had like 80 thousand on my debit card. I got fired like weeks ago." Ino explained.

"I give you 10 thousand or 5 thousand a year." He told her as if she already knew.

"Dad, but, we're higher-middle class how can you afford that?" Ino asked.

"I have a very steady job. And our flower business is going very well." He explained proudly.

"Fine, catch you later." Ino smiled heading into a taxi to get back to school.

**

"THAT DRESS WAS HOW MUCH?!" Tenten screamed nearly fainting.

"Woooaah." Tayuya trembled.

"You heard right." Ino smirked to her friends.

"But, we thought you were as poor as us. I don't even think I've spent that much ever!" Tenten cried.

"Usually I buy dresses like $10, $12 dollars." Tayuya said still in awe about this.

"Well, I think not." Ino said slipping into her pajamas, which was Tweety Bird baby blue on the outside and yellow different Tweety expressions on it too. And a Sylvester purple small tee that couldn't fit her large breasts any more and showed a lot of stomach. Her hair was messily put up with strands of her banks coming out on the other side too and some behind her head too. She jumped on her bed and waited as Tenten dressed in the bathroom like always. She came out with short tattered knee-length striped pj's and a big shirt that had Bernie Mac on it. Temari already had her pj's on tan booty shorts and a long-sleeved male shirt on.

"Good night." Ino said first.

"Good night." The girls called back.

12:03 midnight.

"Shh…ah ha-ha ha-ha." Naruto said as he crept into their room with cans of spray paint.

"No ones talking baka." Sakura said sharply as she shook hers over Temari's face.

"No one do it until I say so got it? Not separately one of them will wake up first." Sasuke whispered. He shook black pepper spray mixed with spray paint in a spray can together behind his back.

"I got orange." Naruto said holding up his can.

"Pink." Sakura smiled to Sasuke and Sasuke had grey.

"Ready? 1…2…3!" Sasuke called as he sprayed Tenten everywhere he could she woke up in a daze and began to scream.

Naruto covered Ino in orange spray paint without warning. Sakura mercilessly sprayed Temari—especially in her hair. They snickered as the continued their deed through screaming and thrashing.

Temari caught Sakura by the throat and slammed her down with a hard thump, before Sasuke could react grabbed his spray paint/MACE and got her face, hair, neck and chest all before Sasuke could stop her. While Naruto was distracted Ino kicked his cheek as hard as she could and got it in his pants, all around his arms, and legs and face.

**

"THOSE BITCHES ARE GOING TO GET IT!!" Temari shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"We did NOTHING, _nothing_ to deserve what happened to us. Naruto that traitor so fuckin' nice to our face but a bitch when push comes to shove." Tenten said violently scrubbing the paint off of her face.

"Betchya all the money in my pocket that Sakura put him up to it." Ino hissed washing her chest.

"Let's right really mean stuff about Sakura and put it in everyone's rooms but her's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's. Man, we should." Tenten said.

"Then, jump her when she finally figures it out." Temari seethed.

"Love it. This is why we're friends and Naruto deserves punishment too, and Sasuke but they will come later." Ino smirked.

They howled in laughter.

"Tayuya, Kin, and Karin'd love it." Tenten added.

"Actually guys, that's shallow, but, I like the jumping part or if." Ino said.

"your right saying it to her ugly face—" TenTen still getting upset over it.

"No, no, hit where it hurts." Temari said deviously.

"Right, and how?" Ino said her mind already hatching the idea.

**

DING DONG

"Hi." A woman answered.

"Hi, I'm Temari, this is Ino and Tenten. Are you Sakura's mom?"

"No, I'm her sister." The girl said no older than 26.

"Do you like your sister?" Temari asked.

"Ha! No. That little brat is a bitch, and I have dirt." She said.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine." They all smiled.

A/N: What'll happen next?


End file.
